


Man of Your Dreams

by hmmwatt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (slightly) Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Andrew, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slightly Sexual Content in the beginning, Swearing, does this count as mature? I have no idea, nvm this definitely count as mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmwatt/pseuds/hmmwatt
Summary: “Holy fuck,” Andrew whispered under his breath as he stared. He couldn’t believe his eyes. This guy—Garrett—looked exactly like the man from his dream.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could synthesize  
> a picture perfect guy, oh I, oh I  
> Six feet tall and super strong,  
> we’d always get along, alright, alright
> 
> Superfruit—GUY.exe

 

There was a terrible flash of lightning, and thunder shook the entire room. Andrew’s face lit up momentarily in the darkness. His lab coat was dirty with grime and blood, but no, he did not care. A manic grin spread on his face. In front of him, splayed out on the steel bed, was a man. Sewn together from many different body parts, the man’s form was covered in stitches, but to his eyes, his creature was perfect. All he needed now was—

Another flash, and the lightning hit home. Sparks flew from the machinery into the form, the entire length of the creature enclosed in electric light, and Andrew watched in anticipation.

Thunder vibrated through the room, and his creature opened his eyes.

The man slowly rose from the bed, not taking those strange blue eyes off him. Andrew stood transfixed, unable to look away. The madness disappeared, and sudden fear filled his heart. Was his experiment a success? The man—his build, his body, his face—looked perfect, yet when he opened his mouth only a beastly, gurgling growl came out. The man stood on both feet now, and steadily approached. Sure that the creature would tear him to pieces, Andrew flinched and shut his eyes.

Instead, the man grasped and toppled him over onto the floor. Suddenly on his back, Andrew looked up in panic. The face of the man—his perfect, perfect creature—was only inches away from his own. He could feel the unnaturally cool breath.

Then the man kissed him.

Andrew gasped, shocked, then his eyes fluttered shut. He knew he created this monster, but, well, he didn’t expect it to be good at kissing.

Cold, sure hands roamed all over, pressing at his chest then caressing his sides. As their lips parted and Andrew gulped for breath, the man licked up the length of his neck, sending shudders through his body. He could feel the pressure build up, slight friction between his legs, and the man’s fingers were just so firm on his thigh, so right. He lifted his leg and the man pressed even closer, and Andrew moaned, lewd and open, at the contact. Parting his lips right next to his ear, the man let out a sound—

 

 

“Fuck,” Andrew huffed, blinking up at his bedroom ceiling. The book, _Frankenstein; or, the Modern Prometheus_ , was open and abandoned on the floor. His alarm clock was ringing loudly in his ear.

 

* * *

 

“Morgan, for the _last_ time,” Andrew whispered between gritted teeth. “Shut. Up.”

“But it’s too funny,” she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. “You were so thirsty you dreamed about creating a perfect guy? A Frankenstein’s monster?” She took one look at Andrew’s (definitely not pouting) face and burst out laughing again. “I’m sure that qualifies as some sort of necrophilia.”

“I know, I know, it was a fucked up dream, okay?” Andrew sighed and threw up his hands in frustration. “To give myself some credit, it’s been a while since I was in a relationship. And he was really, _really_ hot. Like, definitely-nonexistent-in-my-reality hot.”

“Aw, don’t worry, you’ll find someone,” Morgan patted his shoulder and grinned. “That special someone who’ll sweep you off your feet at first glance—and hopefully, your real-life date won’t be made out of corpses!” Andrew smacked her hand away, but not too hard.

Anyway, it was all because of that damn book they had to finish for Professor McLuhan—he fully blamed the English Literature 101 course.

 

“So, are you up for it?” Morgan asked.

“Huh, what?” Andrew blinked. Morgan rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, stop thinking about your dream date and come back to the real world, will you? I’ve been talking about this for like an hour!”

“We came in for lunch just fifteen minutes ago,” Andrew pointed out. “So wait, what’s happening today?”

“My brother and his boyfriend are going to that one Starbucks, and they said we can join if we can fit into the G-wagon,” Morgan explained again. “I mean, I know it’s ridiculous, but still—pumpkin spice latte in Halloween-themed sparkly tumblers? Limited edition?! You can’t miss out on that.”

Andrew sighed, but smiled fondly. “Alright, alright. What time?”

 

* * *

 

Andrew had met Ryland before and, thanks to Morgan’s complaints about third-wheeling—“I swear, they have no concept of public decency!”—knew of Shane also. Ryland rolled down the driver’s side window and smiled. “Hey, sis, and hey, Morgan.” Andrew cracked up while Morgan acted offended. Shane peeped out from behind Ryland. “Hey guys. I’d say get in the car, but I don’t think you can even step in here with a six-foot man baby already taking up half the space.” There was a high-pitched “Shane!” and he snorted.

“Oh my god, is that Garrett back there?” Morgan grinned. “Garrett?” Andrew furrowed his brows. “Yeah, he’s an old friend of Shane,” she quickly explained. “We relate on a spiritual level over Cheez-Its.”

“Morgan! Good to see you!” The side door opened, and a tall guy with rather disheveled hair and Harry-Potter-esque glasses greeted them, smiling wide. “Hey, Garrett,” Morgan laughed and pushed Andrew ahead of her. “I think this is the first time you guys have met? This is Andrew.”

“Oh yes, hi!” Garrett giggled and held out his hand.

“Holy fuck,” Andrew whispered under his breath as he stared. He couldn’t believe his eyes. This guy—Garrett—looked exactly like the man from his dream.

 

* * *

 

Of course, he couldn’t say that out loud. “Oh my god, you look like the Frankenstein’s monster I almost fucked last night!”—that’d be the worst first impression, period. Still, Andrew couldn’t concentrate at all during the whole trip, squeezed in the back seat with Morgan on his right and Garrett on his left. He could feel the warmth from Garrett’s thigh and it drove him absolutely crazy. He was half-thankful, half-disappointed that they arrived at Starbucks.

Garrett, in fact, was nothing like his dream creature—obviously. He seemed like a very bright, happy-go-lucky kind of guy, and Andrew found himself constantly giggling from his goofs. Even if there was nothing between them, Andrew knew he’d love Garrett as a best friend.

It would be so, so good if there actually _was_ something between them, though.

In just a span of a car ride, Andrew learned that Garrett had two little mice as pets, was a (extremely proud) Hufflepuff, and was an expert on haunted things and ghost sightings. Also, he learned that Garrett was gay. So there was a chance, right?

While Morgan, Ryland and Shane clamoured up to the cashier about those new Halloween-themed cups, Andrew and Garrett stayed a bit to the back. “Are you getting those?” Andrew glanced at him. Garrett shrugged. “No—I mean, I love Halloween and Starbucks as much as the next guy, but pumpkin spice latte just isn’t my thing.”

Andrew must have looked confused. “I just joined in because I had a feeling something good was gonna happen today,” Garrett laughed. “Y’know? That weird gut sense. I had it this morning, then Shane talked about a Halloween event at Starbucks.”

Andrew’s heart jumped. “Did that, uh, gut feeling turn out right?” he stuttered. Garrett just smiled back at him, while Andrew felt heat slowly rising at his ears. Garrett did not look away, his eyes steady.

 

The moment was broken too soon. Morgan returned in an exaggerated strut, holding her latte and flashing that new orange tumbler. Shane was cackling too hard to actually hold onto his coffee, so Ryland helped out. Not knowing what to think, Andrew followed the squad out into the parking lot.

They were all buzzing with excitement, if for different reasons. Ryland was acting even more extra than usual but Morgan was a pretty strong match for her brother. Garrett burst out laughing at some joke Shane made, and because he had no shame, Andrew intently watched his beautiful, laughing face. Which was probably not a good idea overall, because he immediately tripped on a slight bump on the sidewalk. He felt himself suddenly lurch sideways, and his eyes widened, panicking—

—and somehow he fell right into Garrett’s arms, who caught and swooped him up. Well, almost. Andrew certainly couldn’t feel the ground beneath his feet, or anything else, except those hands on him.

“Are you alright?” Garrett spoke in a low, soft voice. His eyes gleamed strangely for a moment, and Andrew merely stared into them, speechless. He was sure his entire face was about to burst from blushing.

 

The other three also stared, standing there with takeout cups in their hands.

“Well,” Ryland crossed his arms and smirked.  
“What’s going on here?” Shane stifled a laugh.  
“I’m shipping,” Morgan stated and solemnly sipped her latte.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. Before that day he met Andrew, Garrett had a dream that he was kissing a very cute scientist on a stormy night. He doesn’t remember it, though.  
> p.p.s. Garrett and Andrew’s first date is a Halloween party. Garrett comes dressed as Frankenstein’s monster and Andrew freaks out.
> 
> it’s something a bit lighthearted this time, but i’m still in that halloween spirit, yay. also, can you tell i have no idea how american universities work? nor starbucks, for that matter? anyways, hopefully you enjoyed that. thanks for reading!


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett and Andrew’s first date is a Halloween party. Garrett comes dressed as Frankenstein’s monster and Andrew freaks out.

 

“Are you guys done yet,” Andrew sighed.  
Morgan and Ryland glanced at him simultaneously with the same expression—very uncanny, he was always reminded that they were siblings—and mouthed, _NO_.

“You do realize the party’s starting at 7, right?” Andrew shifted in his seat and pulled out his phone to check the time. “And you do realize Shane’s coming to pick us all up, right?” Morgan rolled her eyes, or tried to, while she fixed her mascara. “You’re just impatient to see Garrett, admit it.”

“Wh—I—no I’m not,” Andrew muttered, his face going as red as the fake blood on his lips.

“Yes, you totally are.” Ryland smirked in the mirror. “And you’d better do good and score some tonight, since we made you a succubus and everything.”

“I thought it was a vampire?” Andrew gaped, picking at his floppy black cape shaped like bat’s wings. He looked down at himself; plain white shirt and black suspenders over black pants. Weren’t succubi more—well, more?

Ryland shrugged. “Depends on whether you suck blood or something else. Same difference.” Morgan gave him a mildly scandalized look. (Andrew was fully scandalized.)

The Halloween party was supposed to be a pretty big thing, or that’s what Andrew heard—he wasn’t too much of a party person, but Shane and Ryland knew the right people. Morgan invited him, of course, but Andrew probably wouldn’t have thought of going if a certain extremely-good-looking and definitely-not-an-actual-monster individual didn’t text him.

Garrett said he had a costume planned out since ages ago. There was no way Andrew was missing out on that.

Also, technically he was going because Garrett asked him, and although they were all going together as a squad, a part of Andrew figured this could be a date basically, a _first date_ —and his brain pretty much short-circuited when he reached that conclusion.

Andrew looked out the window for the seventeenth time during the evening, and didn’t catch Morgan and Ryland share a knowing look.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Morgan and Ryland were finished with their look—or “lewk”, as they called it—and Shane’s jeep arrived at the most perfect timing.

“Hey babe,” Shane stepped out of the car to give a kiss to Ryland, who looked on in horror. “Wait, what _are_ you?”

“A werepig. You know, like a werewolf, but a pig. Because it’s me.”  
“Oh my god.”

While Ryland sighed and Morgan cackled, Andrew’s attention was wholly on the back seat. The door opened.

“Hey.” Garrett smiled sheepishly, his voice a bit rougher than usual. His face was clean shaven and painted with greenish colour of different hues, traversed by occasional stitch marks. Fake bolts stuck out from either side of his neck. He wore a nice-fitting formal jacket and a dark shirt underneath, the buttons undone to show a glimpse of his chest. The glasses and the blue, smiling eyes showed it’s Garrett, alright. But otherwise—

“Can you guess what I am?” He giggled while Andrew just stared.  
He was _absolutely_ going to have a stroke tonight.

 

* * *

 

The Halloween party was, well, a party. One that soon reminded Andrew of the reason he didn’t really go out on parties.

Ryland was absolutely killing it on the dance floor, while Shane just shook his head, steering clear from the spotlight. Andrew guessed he was going to drag his boyfriend away from all that commotion soon. Morgan was faithfully documenting all her brother’s antics—possibly live on Instagram.

As for Andrew, he was going to spontaneously combust into vampire-succubus ashes if him and Garrett brushed hands again.

 

They were standing as far away from all the craziness as possible, having found a nice tucked-away corner to just enjoy their drinks and the vibe. They could still hold a pretty decent conversation over the din; and if it meant they had to lean into each other to hear, Andrew had no complaints.

Garrett took a sip of his cup and glanced at Andrew. He could feel Garrett’s eyes wandering up and down his form. “Wait, did you tell me what you were dressed up as?”

“Uh, I didn’t, did I?” Andrew tried his best not to stutter. “I actually didn't have much of an idea, since coming to this party was kind of a last-minute decision. So Morgan and Ryland helped me out.” (“Aww, did you come because I asked?” Garrett cooed jokingly. Andrew had to restrain himself from shouting _yes of course_.)

“So it’s a vampire?” Garrett reached around and held up his bat wing—practically putting an arm around his shoulders. Andrew nearly choked on his drink. “Um, that’s what I thought. But Ryland says it’s a succubus.”

“A succubus? Really?” Garrett sounded surprised, but his expression was more amused. Andrew glanced up and bit his lip—then felt another wave of heat up his neck as Garrett’s eyes immediately darted to his lips. Come to think of it, Ryland probably put some lipstick there before the fake blood.

“Are you here to seduce me, then?” Garrett grinned. Andrew gathered all of his drunken courage to smile back naturally, even give a wink. “Maybe.”

They brushed hands again—no, not brushing this time. Garrett held his hand and gave a small squeeze. Andrew momentarily wished he could will his blush away, but before he could finish that train of thought, he felt Garrett lean down a little.

Andrew looked up and their eyes met. Garrett watched him intently as he slowly, very slowly, closed the gap between their lips. Both of their eyelids fluttered shut at first contact. Andrew’s hand wandered up to the lapel of Garrett’s jacket, and Garrett’s hands found their way to Andrew’s waist, pulling him closer. All their makeup made it feel a little weird, but Garrett’s lips were warm, soft and perfectly shaped.

 

A few more kisses, and they parted. Andrew blinked dazedly.

“I think we’ve had enough of this party,” Garrett whispered in low voice. “Do you feel like getting out of here?” Andrew just nodded, unable to speak lest he let out a straight-up moan.

 

* * *

 

They took an Uber to Andrew’s place for the sole reason that it was closer. They were still fidgety for the whole ride.

The two figures hurriedly stumbled into the flat, hands and lips unable to leave the other for a moment. Andrew near slammed Garrett against the door and rushed into the kiss. Garrett’s eyes danced in amusement as he slightly pulled at Andrew’s hair, bringing out soft noises from the back of his throat. They moved through the flat in much the same fashion, with Garrett shedding his jacket and Andrew tearing off the cape.

They tumbled onto the bed, now Garrett on top of him and pressing down with soft, biting kisses. In what low moonlight that was seeping through the windows, Andrew could make out the smudged greenish makeup, and the stitch marks that still stood out. The bolt in his neck seemed to gleam. Images of the thunderstorm and the newborn monster flooded his mind.

“Oh no,” Andrew whispered, and Garrett paused. “Should I stop?”

“O-oh no, I just,” Andrew muttered, now thoroughly bothered both morally and sexually. “This is like a dream.”

“Aw, thank you,” Garrett placed a hand on his own chest, touched. Andrew ran his palms over his face. “No, well yes, you’re like a dream come true, but I mean—I don’t know if I should be telling you this.” Garrett giggled and slightly moved away, lying to his side. “Why?”

“It’s a weird story—well, it’s weird, but just a little funny.”  
“Do you wanna talk about it? I promise I’ll try my best to keep a straight face.”

(“Wait, there’s nothing straight about me,” Garrett added, and Andrew snorted despite his absolute embarrassment.)

“Okay, so I had this dream, right? The strange thing is, this was even before I met you. I was Frankenstein in the dream, there was a pretty terrific thunderstorm, I created the monster and—” Andrew peeked up through his fingers, met Garrett and his stupidly attractive eyes, shining dark and beautiful despite the monster makeup. He could feel his own face burning.

“The monster was really hot, and I might have kissed it. Uh, and the monster really really looked like you.”

There was a beat. Andrew regretted everything.  
Then Garrett smiled, baring his teeth. “You remembered, then?”

Andrew stared for what felt like a long, long moment, then blurted out, “ _what?_ ”

“I was wondering when you were going to say it,” Garrett laughed and pushed his body closer, his mouth now hovering over Andrew’s ear. “We left off just when things were getting interesting, yeah?” Andrew shuddered at the warm breath near his cheek, not knowing what to think. He was half freaking out but definitely turned on; and most of all he wanted to ask what in the world Garrett was talking about, if they actually shared dreams, which was _crazy_. Yet the subtle nudges of Garrett’s thigh between his legs distracted him. This was absolutely unfair, and Andrew was about to voice his righteous indignation, but—

“Oh yes,” Andrew whispered breathlessly, bucking under Garrett as he mouthed along his throat. “There, again.” Garrett chuckled and complied.

 

* * *

 

When Andrew woke up with a slight hangover, it was already well into morning. He blinked the grogginess away and turned over to check his phone. He had three texts waiting.

Morgan: hey where did u go  
Morgan: nvm shane saw you leave with garrett  
Morgan: ryland says dont forget to be safe

Andrew blushed, but quickly replied with a ‘thanks’ as the man next to him grunted. Garrett yawned then rolled over to face him. “Morning,” he whispered as Garrett pulled him close, nuzzling his shoulder. “It’s too early,” he complained. Andrew giggled at that.

After they both washed their faces (Garrett took quite some time getting all that green paint off), they agreed to go for breakfast. “Pancakes?” he asked with a hopeful look, and who was Andrew to say no to those puppy eyes?

 

It was only after a bite into the blueberry pancakes, obscenely laced with syrup, that Andrew remembered what he wanted to ask. “Hey, Garrett?” He glanced up, and Garrett met his eyes, munching on a rather big mouthful. “Mmph?”

“What did you mean when you asked if I remembered?”  
Garrett gulped. “Oh, that. It was nothing really. I just wanted to joke around, make it freaky a little. It was Halloween after all.”  
“Okay.” Andrew smiled, and shrugged. Of course, the idea was ridiculous—

 

“And I might have had a dream where I kissed a super cute ginger scientist.”  
“Wait, what.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween! can’t write smut, so jump cut it is. sorry!  
> i actually meant to leave this as a single chapter, but... this happened. i hope you enjoyed this. thank you for reading!


End file.
